The invention relates in general to firearms and in particular to a new and useful locking device for a gun barrel of an automatic weapon, in particular of machine guns, with a locking device such as a breechblock carrier which is form-closingly connected to the breechblock which in turn communicates with the firing pin of the weapon.
Weapons, in particular machine guns, of the above kind are generally known per se.
There is always the danger in such automatic weapons with exchangeable barrels that when a barrel is exchanged it is not locked, or is only partly locked. When the weapon is subsequently fired, the powder gases will push the not, or only partly, locked barrel out of the weapon and can thereby destroy the entire weapon.